Off With His Head
by ashpokeball
Summary: The story behind the frog that ate The Red Queen's tarts. Rated T for death


Off With His Head

_Our village was destroyed by The Red Queen. When we had heard that her forces were traveling towards our small village aside the lake I ordered my family to escape._

"_No! I can't leave you!"_

"_You have to go. Please! If your safe, then I'll be alright!"_

"_Then come with us!"_

"_I can't. I have to defend our home. This is for our future! _

_The large overpowering army of card knights was starting to appear out of the thick woods that surrounded our quiet community. _

"_Take our children and run!" I screamed forcefully._

"_Alright… just please be safe and return to your children. For them…" she yelled out as _

_she grabbed our children's hands and escaped. _

"_Don't worry… I'll come back… I swear…" I whispered under my breath. "But for now… I fight!" I unsheathed my sword and I ran into battle with my fellow brethren. _

Of course we hadn't won that battle. After the battle the Red Queen was captured us and forced us to do her bidding. She treats us, animals, like objects, and we are forced to do her every bidding. If we do anything against her, she'll shout those accursed words. "Off with his head!" The queen barely fed us. We only got a cracker for a meal everyday. I was so hungry, and I was becoming dizzy from the lack of nutrition.

I smelled the tantalizing smell of sweet tarts drift into the room I was standing in.A card-knight carried the platter of freshly baked tarts across the hall. Before I knew it, I was following it. I walked behind it stealthily, barely making a sound. After a few minutes of following it around, it placed it on top of a table and walked away. I looked around and saw that nobody was there. I jumped on a chair and on to the table. I walked towards the mouth-watering tarts, and began to stuff them into my hungry stomach. After eating three whole tarts I was satisfied and I traveled back to my regular post.

_A few hours later_

The doors slammed open and I was startled by the noise.

"Who ate my tarts!" The Red Queen screamed.

"_Uh oh…" I thought to myself._

Miss Cruelty walked over towards the frog to my left.

"Did you eat my tarts?" The Red Queen inquired.

"No your majesty." He replied

Next, the queen walked over to me

"Did you eat my tarts?" The cruel queen asked me.

"No your majesty." I answered.

She then continued and walked over to the next frog.

"_Phew." I thought with relief ._

"Did you eat my tarts?" She said.

"No your majesty." the frog replied in a timid voice

She walked over to the fourth frog and looked at him very carefully, as if she was examining him. The Red Queen seemed to have figured out he was innocent because she then began to walk back towards my direction. She stopped, once again, in front of me and bent down.

She whispered "Did you eat my tarts?"

"No your majesty." I replied.

She stuck her finger on to my lip and rubbed off pink flavoring. My heart stopped.

"It's cranberry juice." She whispered

I cracked.

"I was so hungry! I didn't mean to!" I shouted out, flailing my arms.

"Off with his head!" The Red Queen yelled out.

"No! Please don't!" I tried to chase after her as she turned away and walked towards the door. Two card knights stopped me in my tracks and grabbed my arms.

"No! You can't do this! I have a family! Please! I have young ones to return to!" I cried out in vain as the card knights dragged me across the floor. I tried to squirm out of their iron grip, but I knew it was useless. I realized that death was upon me and there was no way of escaping it. I had lost hope. There was no chance I could return to my family now… I limply hung there as the card knights dragged me across the floor. I began to shed tears.

"_I'm sorry… I had made a promise, but I failed.." _I thought to myself.

They dragged me down several halls until we stopped in front of the door that led to the dungeons. The door creaked as it was opened and they painfully dragged me down the stairs. The card knight to my left went away and the one to my right grabbed my leg. I dangled upside down and was tossed into a cage.

"This is were you shall stay until your execution as at hand." The card knight robotically told me. He walked up the stairs and closed the door. The room was in complete darkness, and I couldn't see anything. I felt my way towards the corner of my cage and curled up into a ball. There was nothing I could do now.

_Seven days later…_

I was curled up in a ball within my cage. They hadn't fed me anything. I had lost track as to what day it was. I spent all of my time in perpetual darkness. I was so hungry, it was even worse then under the queen's rule. I heard footsteps from upstairs. Maybe they would let me out now? The footsteps rumbled away, and I lay there disappointed. Then, the reassuring sound of footsteps came back and the door opened.

Light flooded into the dungeon, and I held my hands in front of my face shield my eyes from it because it was blinding. The card knight walked over to my cage and unlocked it.

"_Sweet freedom at last!" _I thought, all I had to do was escape the castle. Once the door to my cage opened, I leaped out and dodged the knight's hand. I frantically leaped up the stairs and out the creaky door. I looked to my left and right. There were so many ways to go.

"A prisoner is escaping!" the card knight cried out.

"_I have to get out of here fast!"_ I thought

I took my right and leaped as fast as a frog could leap. I looked behind me to see the lone card knight right on my tail. I would need to think fast or else I would be a goner. I turned left and I scanned for a place to hide. Ah ha! A window! I leaped on to the window sill and hid behind the curtain. I heard the card knight's steps come closer and closer, and he continued to walk past where I was hiding.

"_Phew… What a close call!" _I thought.

Now all I needed to do was open this window and escape. I tried to lift it, but my tiny body didn't have a bit of strength left after days of starvation and running away from the card knight had taken the rest of the energy I had. I stood there stumped as to what to do.

"There he is!" A card knight cried out; scaring me in the process. My adrenaline pumped in, and I jumped off the window sill and on to the floor. I felt something twist abnormally, but I ignored it and made a run for it. I was starting to lose him, but then a blockade of card knights turned the around the corner to stop me. I saw the card knights in front of me and I skidded to a stop. I was trapped. The adrenaline was beginning to leave my body, and I became dizzy.

"_No! Not here! Not now! I was so close, I can't lose now!" _I mentally screamed, but my body disagreed with me, and I fell into the sweet darkness of unconsciousness.

_Several hours later…_

I awoke with my hands tied behind my back. I was on the floor, and I stood up to see the ugly face of The Red Queen.

"Ah ha! Our traitor has finally awoken!" She cried. Then, she turned to the crowd "We are here to watch the execution of frog number two." The Red Queen exclaimed. "What do you have to say for yourself frog?"

I didn't reply. I knew the inevitable would come either way.

"Very well then. Off with his head!" She shouted.

A card knight behind me pushed me onto my knees and laid my head on the chopping block. The executioner readied his axe.

"_I'm sorry… I couldn't fulfill my promise." _I whispered under my breath.

*Slice*


End file.
